ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Beifong
How Lin Beifong joined the Tourney Lin Beifong is the Chief of Police of the Republic City Police Department, the daughter of Toph Beifong and Kanto, and the older maternal half sister of Suyin Beifong. Although her mother taught Avatar Korra's previous incarnation how to earthbend, Lin displayed no affection toward her when they first met. However, Lin's feelings toward the young Avatar changed when Amon and his Equalists made their public appearance and openly challenged the benders of the world. Lin is brave, loyal, and willing to sacrifice herself in order to do what she believes is right. A month after the fight against the Equalists, Lin Beifong goes on assignment to capture a gang of poachers. Upon seeing a red Jamaican crab named Sebastian speaking, Lin begins to wonder if speaking animals is a possibility. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands in a mantis like stance. After the announcer calls her name Whips metal cables as the camera zooms then says "This is not what I signed on for!" Special Moves Beam Throw (Neutral) Lin Beifong takes an i-beam and throws it at her opponent. Cable Lash (Side) Lin Beifong lashes her metal cables on her opponent five times. Capturing Vine (Up) Lin Beifong jumps into the air spinning her metal cables around her. Armor Drop (Down) Lin Beifong metalbends a suit of armor and sends it flying into her opponent. Arrest Order (Hyper Smash) Lin Beifong sends her metal cables out to ensnare her opponent. If she does, she pulls him/her to her saying "If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." then punches his/her face several times, then bends some swords to fly into her opponent, knocking him/her away. Biting Snake (Final Smash) Lin Beifong readies her metal cables saying "Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!" then slings them in front of her five times, then jumps and slams them giving the illusion of multiple cables rapidly hitting her opponent as they knock him/her away. Victory Animations #Lin Beifong spins her metal cables above her then slams them saying "I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about." #*Lin Beifong spins her metal cables above her then slams them saying "Save your stories for the Republic City Zoo." (Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) victories only) #Lin Beifong bends some armor suits close to her and says "Not your average backyard workshop." #Lin Beifong swings her metal cables up and flashes her badge saying "Great, that should calm them down." On-Screen Appearance Lin Beifong swings on metal cables to her point and says "All right, kids, time to go inside." Special Quotes *Thanks for starting a war. (When fighting Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) Trivia *Lin Beifong's rival is a red Jamaican crab named Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian Crab, her second rival is the female chairman of the Thule Society and the main antagonist of Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Dietlinde Eckhart, and her Mid-game opponent is one of the undead Dark Knights reanimated to serve Dio, Bruford. *Lin Beifong shares her English voice actress with Excadrill and Snow Leopard. *Lin Beifong shares her Japanese voice actress with Deema Karas and Captain Annie. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters